In Your Face
by CrimsonKunoichi
Summary: Sakura was taken by the Akatsuki. But why? And what will happen when she gets on Deidara's nasty side?
1. Terror and Conflict?

Title: In Your Face

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura (a little sakura&?)

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. But I keep Deidara under my pillow (evil laughter)

Chapter One: Terror and... Conflict?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke with a start; she jumped off her bed "shit! I'm late

Tsunade-shisou will have head" she voiced her thoughts, "The Hokage isn't who you should be worried about; hmm" Deidara's voice bought her back to her current reality. "Damn. That's right, I got captured but the Akatsuki" Sakura groaned loudly. "Leader-sama wants to see you, hmm"

"I don't want to see your leader-sama, thanks"

"I didn't ask you, hmm. It was an order"

"WAS meaning it's not anymore? HMM?" The rose haired kunoichi said the last 'hmm' very clear; she was trying hard to piss off Deidara, as she was mad she figured she'd make him mad too. Ops! Not a good idea.

Fortunately for her Deidara had a short temper and was easy to upset. Thought unknown to her pissing Deidara off was NOT a good idea.

"Listen, hmm" Deidara's expression was pure rage "You WILL go and see leader-sama, hmm" he walked over to her and leaned in to speak to her ear "And when that's over you'll have to deal with me, hmm" Sakura quickly jerked away from looking to his handsome face, now twisted in a crazed sick smile.

Sakura just stood there.

"Move, hmm" the clay master shoved her out the door.

There was complete silence as they made their way to the appointed chamber. After a few minutes of walking ( being shoved down the hall by a glaring Deidara) they stopped in front of a door, Deidara opened it and pushed the kunoichi in.

In the dimly lit room Sakura could make out the dark form of who she concluded be the leader, seeing he was the only other person there besides Deidara and herself.

"I brought the kunoichi, hmm"

"Well done Deidara" The dark figure said turning to face the roseate medic

"Do you know why you are here Haruno?" The Pein inquired.

"No" was her simple response.

"Well, all I will tell you as that you will be of use to us, at some time, until then you will remain here, under the responsibility of Deidara. Sakura's heart sank _"here? For an unknown time limit? With.._._Deidara?!?! No! Oh god no."_ It took Sakura all she had to stop herself from voicing her thoughts

"Leader-sama"

"Yes, Deidara?"

"What am I supposed to do with her? Hmm"

"Do as you please" the leader's almost death word struck Sakura like a hard punch to the stomach.

"Hmm, can I beat her yeah?"

"If you wish" came Pein's calm response.

"Can I rape her, hmm?"

"Deidara, are you not capable of courting a woman into sharing your bed willingly?"

"I am, hmm. But that's not it. This kunoichi was been annoying from the moment I captured her, hmm" Deidara's crazed smile creeping back to his lips as he look the kunoichi in the eyes.

"So" he continued "I promised her I'd. Make her pay, hmm. And right now I'm sure this would work better than a beating, hmm"

"Do as you wish" the leader said, turning to leave.

"Hey!" Sakura called back "what kind of heartless bastard are you? You can't do this to me I..." She was cut of by the leader's harsh voice

"I will not be the one doing anything to you" he coldly remarked, and the next second he was gone. Before she could say any more

"Move it kunoichi" Deidara's voice emanated his evil intentions "we're gonna have some fun, Sakura-chan hmm" Sakura turned to glare at him but he hit a pressure point on her neck and she was out cold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke to a voice calling her name.

"Sakura-chan, wake up. The fun is about to begin, hmm"

Sakura's eyes shot wide open as she began to call chakra to her fists

**"That bastard will be punched into an early grave,"** her inner scolded, outer Sakura already calling chakra to her petite fists. But her hopes were killed when she noticed her chakra wasn't responding

"Shit!"

Deidara leaned into her face, Sakura tried to move but found that her body would not obey.

"Chakra strings" was Deidara's simple response to her unvoiced question.

"Let me go" she pleaded

"I don't think so, hmm"

Deidara stood up and removed his red and black Akatsuki cloak then made his way to the door, locking it.

Sakura's mind was a blank _"he can't do this. No! What will I do?"_ no thinking of anything she began to scream

"Don't bother yeah. No one is here," he said playing out one of his crazed smiles. Deidara made his way to bed, lying on top of the squirming kunoichi, eyeing her carefully for a moment before pressing his lips to hers.

Sakura tried to move her head but he held her fast removing his lips from hers he leaned in to speak close to her ear

"Listen carefully Sa-ku-ra" he let her name slowly roll off his lips "if you fight, it will only make this all the more pleasurable for me, hmm"

Sakura made no attempt to react to Deidara's words, and Deidara brought his lips to hers once more then down to kiss her neck, collarbone stopping at the edge of her shirt only long enough to rip it off her, to again make his trail of wet kisses go down. Down, down, down to her breasts remaining there a while, Sakura trembled as she felt his hot tongue between her breasts

_"Damn! How the hell will I get out of this?"_ she thought, **"Oh put a sock in it will you."** Her inner scolded her **"first of all this is YOUR fault you pissed him off. And second... You're enjoying it and you know it!"** Sakura was furious with her stupid inner self and made a mental note to herself '_don't piss off s-class criminals'_

**"Yes,"** inner Sakura's voice returned much to her outer self's dismay **"We all know that will get you under a hot long-haired blond that wants to have his way with you"**

_"Shut the hell up. Stupid inner"_ Outer Sakura cursed her own inner stupidity.

Sakura stopped her inner rantings when she felt something warm crawling up her legs; it was Deidara's hand, making its way to a sensitive spot between her thighs

"Please... Don't," she pleaded with him

Deidara's face lit up in a twisted smile "You're mine now, pinky."

Sakura's body went stiff "and as leader said" he continued "I can do to you as I please" his insane smile grew wider as he pulled her face to his looking into her terrified eyes "I told you... You would have to deal with me. Didn't I?" Sakura was losing hope of finding an escapade, obviously the more she fought back the more he wanted to go on. He wanted to see her suffer.

**"That's it!"** Her inner rejoiced

_"What's it?"_ she inquired to herself

**"He wants you to suffer!"** Her inner stated as-a-matter-of-fact

_"Ya hun, took you long enough to figure that one out"_ she scolded herself, while fighting to control herself. Warm... Soft... Damn it felt good what he was doing _"Gah!"_

**"Listen" **inner, whispered as is he would hear if she spoke up **"Go along with his game"**

_"What the hell?"_

**"Yeah, if you go along and pretend you also want him, he'll stop"**

_"Inner, you're a genius!"_

Sakura turned her attention to the blond atop her, who working his way down to her toned tummy. Sakura relaxed her body, giving in to the feeling Deidara's hands were giving her.

Deidara noticing her slight 'change' propped himself up on his elbows breaking contact with her porcelain skin. He moved to her height again, staring at her. Sakura wasted no time, pulling Deidara down to meet her lips. He let her pull him down and kiss him, all the while wondering why the hell was she kissing him? Deidara turned his attention back to Sakura who was now undoing his pants button

"A bit eager are we, kitty?"

"I'm stuck here aren't I? Might as well make the best of it"

Deidara stared at her like she had grown a second head

**"Cha! My plan worked perfectly! Shannaro!" **Inner Sakura patted her own back while grinning with glee at her brilliance. Sakura kept working on Deidara's pants

"Hmm" Deidara's response was quick, removing his remaining clothing

"Ok! Then, let's have some fun kitty" he said while pressing his bare flesh onto hers, the rather 'large' bulge in his pants making contact with her pleasure button. Deidara moved his hands to work on her skirt while feeling up her thighs

Sakura froze.

----------------------------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanna know what's next?

Easy! Review!

Your opinion means a lot.


	2. Flesh Divine

Title: In Your Face

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura (a little sakura&?)

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am, however, negotiating for Deidara (drools)

Chapter Two: Flesh Divine

---

First of all I would like to say thanks you for the reviews!!!

and sorry for the short chapter... but you see... it's 5 AM and I still haven't gone to bed!!!

to make up for it I promise to update a new chapter with at least 10 pages long as soon as I get 5 review for this chapter. Deal? (smiles)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Damn! Either he caught on or he just care if I like it or not."_

"**Or maybe he's just testing me to see how far you'll actually go"** her inner offered

Sakura suddenly awoke from her inner conversation when she felt Deidara's hand roam her now completely bare body; making his way to her folds. There was a pause, before he carefully pushed his finger to her Entrance

"Are you a virgin kitty?"

"..."

"_Crap!"_ Sakura didn't want him to know what he was going to take from Her

"Are you? Hmm"

No response

"I guess I'll see for my self, hmm" said he pushed his finger further in carefully, feeling for what he wanted. Sakura squirmed wildly. He wouldn't find anything, if she had a say in it. She never wanted him to have that pleasure.

Too late Deidara's finger found what he was looking for, her virginity.

"Little kitty is a virgin, hmm" his crazed smile crept back to his face

"Delicious!" With that he poised himself at her entrance

"No!" Sakura pleaded, tears covering her eyes "I will not cry" she fought her tears

"This WILL hurt!" He roughly pushed himself in, loving the way she clenched around him... Tight...

Warm... Wet? Deidara's smile grew, she did want him.

"_I'm just irresistible, hmm"_ Deidara thought to himself

"Stop, please"

"No kitty. I think you like it"

"No"

"Then why are you wet?"

"I…" Sakura's words ran dry

Deidara smirked _"feisty kitty: 0, irresistible blonde: 1"_

His thumb found its was to her sensitive button, Sakura gasped

The blonde held back a groan as he began to pump it in and out of her. The feeling was just too much... too good!

"**Damn, who knew such sinful acts could be so blissful?"** inner Sakura whispered

Another thrust _"Damn"_

Sakura was loosing her will to fight, the longing to feel Deidara warmth becoming to strong to resist, his lenght diving in her walls was driving her insane

"Deidara..." a last please "Stronger..." she had given in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later

Sakura lay next to Deidara, her head rested on his toned chest, still panting lightly. Her eyes lids drooping as she fought the sleep that threatened to take over her body.

"I am soooooooo going to hell for this." She muttered under her breath

"Don't complain, yeah"

"**As if he cared anyway"** inner Sakura spat

"Stupid blond" she grumbled back

Deidara snapped his neck to face her, shooting her a death glare. Lifting himself to lean on his elbow, his one glaring blue-gray eye met her defying jade ones. Lifting his hand in a flash he brought it down hard on her cheek with a loud smack.

"Watch the way you talk to me bitch, hmm"

Sakura found herself once more fighting the hot tears that were sweling in her eyes

"_I will not cry"_

Refusing to bring her hand to her burning face she looked into his eyes once more. Returning his glare

Never breaking contact with her returning glare, Deidara brought his hand to her hair roughly grabing her pink locks between his fingers he pulled her into a a quick kiss, then turning to lie down he closed his eyes... letting the sleep come.

Hot tears still burned her eyes as Sakura turned to the other side of the bed... the room became blurry as she gave in to exhaustion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened one eye, sighing she remember the events of the night before.

"Fuck" she called out in a high whisper

"You have quite a vocabulary for a girl you know, hmm"

"You should know huh? Seeing you're not to far from being one yourself" she snapped back

Deidara fist made contact with her stomach, Sakura let out a mufled cry coughing up blood, the crimson liquid running down her chin

"Perhaps you would like to feel my manhood once more, hmm?" he spoke softly into her ear

"I'd rather die"

"That's not what you said last night" he said in singsong tone. Turning her to face him, he brought her to his chest, snaking one hand around her thigh he spread her legs placing himself between them, he bucked his hip to hers hitting her nerve button with his sex.

"Tonight" he whispered in her ear "You will scream my name... again" he laughed darkly, before lifting himself up and walking out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Always Want

Title: In Your Face

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura (a little sakura&?)

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language. (as if :P)

CrimsonKunoichi: Deidara... disclaimer

Deidara: Why me, yeah?

CrimsonKunoichi: Because I said so

Deidara: I don't care, yeah

CrimsonKunoichi: please?

Deidara: no, hmm smiles

CrimsonKunoichi: pretty please with a cherry on top? makes puppy eyes

Deidara: Fine! But it won't come off cheap, yeah

CrimsonKunoichi: ANYthing you want Dei-kun winks

Deidara sweatdrops

Deidara: hehe... you scare me...

CrimsonKunoichi: Dei...

Deidara: right... Naruto does not belong to CrimsonKunoichi...

CrimsonKunoichi cuts Deidara off

CrimsonKunoichi: but for tonight Dei-kun will belong to me evil grin

Deidara: gulp!

Chapter Three: Always Want

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade orbs were glaring holes in the door as inner Sakura ranted about different ways of killing the 'stupid blonde'

**"I will castrate him"** her inner smirked evilly

Sakura forced her eyes shut telling herself it was better to sleep, but her stomach protested with a growl

"How long has it been since I've last eaten?" She couldn't remember. Hell she couldn't even remember how long she had actually been there.

"Let's see, I had a C-class mission with Sai to pick up an important scroll in Suna. But the night before I was supposed to leave I got attacked by a stupid-rapist-blonde..." How he had snuck into her apartment was beyond her...

_Flashback_

_"Royal flush" Naruto exclaimed in a loud voice._

_"You don't have to scream/gloat baka" Sakura snapped back_

_"Aw don't be such a sore loser Sakura" Kakashi smirked_

_"You say that because you're not half naked" Sakura sneered bringing her arms to cover her almost bare chest._

_"Sakura I think you're over reacting" Kakashi said with an eye crease._

_"After all you've still got your underwear on"_

_"You mean ONLY my underwear" she glared_

_"Ne Sakura-chan, last time we played I didn't even get to keep that eh" Naruto shuddered at the memory"_

_Sakura and Kakashi laughed out loud, Sakura forgetting her current semi-nude state threw her arms up in a fit of laughter, as Kakashi still tried to maintain his composure as for the pouting Kyuubi? He had all forgotten why he was pouting, as he stared at Sakura chest, as her perfect breasts jumped up and down with her laugh fits. A goofy smile now plastered on his face._

_End flashback_

"Stupid Naruto" Sakura frowned at the memory of her stupid teammate

"Damn I miss him"

**"HELLO!"** Inner Sakura yelled, **"Aren't supposed to be doing something?"**

"Oh, right! Hehe" Sakura's mind drifted back to the memory bank in her head "hmm..."

_Flashback_

_"Ne goodnight Sakura-chan" Naruto waved, while pocketing the profits from the game, after Sakura decided she didn't want to play strip poker anymore. But that didn't help her luck as she wondered if she had lost more money or articles of clothing._

_Kakashi said a simple 'bye' before poofing away._

_Sakura turned to the havoc-after-a-tornado behind her (aka-her kitchen and living room) "I'll clean it tomorrow" she said to herself, making her way through the disaster of her home she stepped into the shower._

_After a quick bath she dressed in her sleep clothes (Kakashi's black t-shirt and boxers. No, she did not sleep with Kakashi, she slept at his house one night after poker because she was too drunk to go home) she half walked half dragged herself to her bed, crawling under the covers._

_Sakura was dozing off as she heard someone snicker. Jade eyes shot open as Sakura looked for the intruder, to find herself staring into a lone blue gray eye mere inches away from her own._

_"Sweet dreams kitten"_

_And her world turned dark._

_End flashback_

"And that's when I woke up here" she frowned "I'm hungry, the leader said they still need me. So I should get fed"

**"You never know"** inner piped up **"the 'rapist' as you call him IS blonde after. Oh, yeah you totally liked it"**

_"Did not stupid inner"_ Sakura crossed her arms "But he IS a stupid blonde" the last part she said out loud.

"Didn't I tell you to watch that dirty little mouth of yours, hmm?"

Sakura yelped, _"Since when has he been here?"_ Sakura could only stare at the blonde missing nin

Deidara was now fully dressed in his Akatsuki outfit with his long blonde lock done up in his usual high ponytail.

"And you should mind your dirty mind... Stupid blonde rapist" she hissed.

Slap

"I told you to watch your mouth, hmm"

Sakura's eyes glowed with anger as she stared at into Deidara's one eye

"And just so you know" he added with a smirk "it's not rape if both parties consent, yeah"

"I did not consent!" Sakura yelled

"Oh" Deidara's smirk grew into a full smile "So, when you were moaning my name did that mean you weren't liking it, hmm?"

"I asked you to stop" Sakura suppressed a blush; she knew it wasn't completely true **"liar"** inner Sakura stated.

"Hmm, really? Cause it sounded more like 'stronger... Deidara...stronger" Deidara chuckled

Sakura was a loss for words _"Damn"_ she cursed herself

**"You know he got you there"** inner chirped

_"Shut up stupid inner, this is your fault"_

**"Whatever"** her inner brushed her off

"Stupid blonde" Sakura said gritting her teeth, her nails digging into her palm as she waited for his hand to make contact with her face once more. Deidara's smile died turning into somewhat of a frown, he leaned in to her face taking her by the shoulders he pulled her into a kiss.

Sakura fought him at first but then gave in, soon the kiss had progressed into a tongue battle, not long after Sakura found herself pinned to the bed by the blonde. Hands roaming freely. Deidara broke the kiss, Sakura looked at him confused.

He brought his finger to the brim of her pants slipping two under her panties.

"He's not gonna do it again is he?" Sakura asked herself

Deidara removed his fingers, looking at her he smirked evilly and left the room only to reappear a few minutes later with a tray of breakfast.

"Eat up kitten, you'll be needing your strength, un" he winked at her.

"Pervert"

"Maybe I am yeah" he grinned "But I sure don't scream like you do, yeah" he said with a small laugh

"Screw you! Stupid blonde" Sakura spat

"Geez, you really have a dirty mouth kitten, you sound like Hidan yeah. We'll just have to work on it, hmm"

"I hate you"

"Whatever, yeah" he said turning to leave.

"Wait"

"What now, un?"

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"How should I know, hmm"

"You're the one keeping me here"

"So?"

"So are you just going to keep me locked in this room?"

"Do you have a better idea, hmm?"

"You could let me go"

"I can't do that, yeah"

"You can or you can't?" Sakura teased his use of the 'yeah' at the end of the phrase.

"No"

"Then find me something to do"

"I don't have time for you now, un"

"I'm going to die of boredom"

"Not my problem, hmm"

"You're mean"

"And you have a dirty mouth, yeah"

"What am I going to fucking do?" She yelled

"Don't yell, hmm. And I don't have time for 'that' now, un"

"Pervert"

"You have no idea, yeah"

Sakura stared at. Deidara a shocked expression plastered on her face.

**"No Idea eh? Blondie likes it kinky"** inner Sakura giggled.

_"Oh God your just as perverted as he is"_ Sakura cringed in disgust at her perverted inner self

**"I'm you, and just so you know that means you're a perv as well"** Sakura pinched her bridge on her nose

"You talking to yourself pinky? Or are you daydreaming about me already? Hmm"

"You wish" she said making a disgusted face"

"I don't have to" he winked, and turned to the door. Sakura yelled something like 'pervert' and 'you can't leave me here' but he just waved her off as he calmly strolled out the door.

---------------------------------

Three hours later Sakura sat on the bed pouting. Since Deidara left she had only moved from her spot to eat, which she only did after loud complains from her stomach, after eating she went back to pouting in the same spot on the bed.

"Damn I'm bored," she said out loud

**"How about a shower? You smell"** inner Sakura suggested

Deciding on agreeing with her inner self for once she move to get up, but since she had been in one spot for hours she fell to the floor in a most ungraceful manner

"God damn it!" She cursed. Then quickly clamped her mouth with her hands, hoping Deidara hadn't heard her. After making sure her cursing had gone unheard she went back to the hard job of trying to get off her butt. Dragging herself to the only other door besides the one she knew led to the hall. Opening it she found it indeed was a bathroom. Peeling of her clothes she turned on the water, searching the closets for shampoo and other cleaning products while she waited for the bath to fill. In her search Sakura was pleased and VERY surprised to find a large variety of shampoo's, conditioners, lotions, and all sorts of beauty products.

After picking out lavender shampoo and lotions and other similar products Sakura drew herself a bath. About a hour later she decided she was clean enough pulling her wrinkled self out of the tub Sakura wrapped a towel around her naked form, walking in to the bedroom she was glad that Deidara had not returned, walking over to his closet she decided to look through his clothes to try and find something to wear as her own were dirty. Choosing an outfit that fit her best, as they were all a bit too big, she decided she would explore slowly walking to the door that led to the hall she hoped it wouldn't be locked… and sure enough it wasn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to LitoxShorty

I know it may sound weird the whole "hmm" thing I used to think it was weird too. But if you listen closely to Deidara what he says after each phrase really sounds like "hmm" (at least I think so)

ps: thanks to all my reviewers!!!

ps2: yes, I am a Deidara Fan girl.


	4. Must Defy

Title: In Your Face

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura (a little Sakura &?)

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language. (as if :P)

CrimsonKunoichi: OK… time for the disclaimer

Deidara: Hurry the hell up, yeah!

CrimsonKunoichi: OK ok

Deidara: …

CrimsonKunoichi: I do not own Naruto! But I DO own Deidara!!!

Deidara: What did you just say woman?

CrimsonKunoichi: That I do not own Naruto hehe… the standard disclaimer (smiles)

Deidara: And what did you say after that, hmm?

CrimsonKunoichi: (laughs nervously) hehe I said you're drop dead sexy and that I'm all yours

Deidara: That's more like it, yeah

CrimsonKunoichi: hihi

Deidara: Naruto does not belong to CrimsonKunoichi...

CrimsonKunoichi cuts Deidara off

CrimsonKunoichi: I already said the disclaimer Dei-kun

Deidara: First that's Deidara-sama for you, yeah

CrimsonKunoichi laughs nervously [2

Deidara: Second let me finish, un

CrimsonKunoichi: Sorry… Deidara… sama hehe

Deidara: Naruto does not belong to CrimsonKunoichi... BUT CrimsonKunoichi does belong to me… (Grins)

CrimsonKunoichi: Yes Deidara-sama… (Giggles)

Chapter Three: Must Defy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned the knob, and to her joy sure enough it was unlocked. Making her way down the hall leading from her door she came to a living room, taking a moment to marvel at the beauty of this rather feminine place.

The cold floor was made of cream-colored marble, as were the walls... It was huge and it seemed the whole room would sparkle as the morning sun shone through the many large windows that took half the walls

"This must have cost a fortune," Sakura said in awe. As she walked over to one of the red couches, touching it, soft like velvet. Sakura sank into the couch as she further scanned the room, taking note of several stone statues placed in strategic locations throughout the room.

_"Hehe that stupid blonde sure knows how to decorate a house... For women"_ Sakura could help but giggle at her own thoughts as she imagined the Akatsuki's clay master going through a color leaflet. _"Hehe... Well gay he's not, but he sure looks and acts like a woman at times... Maybe he's bi!"_ Another giggle as she imagined Deidara kissing Sasori.

_"Gah I'd kill to read his diary if he had one... Probably some hot stories about his Danna there..."_Sakura eyes had an evil glint as she imagined such things... It was just too funny **"Imagine the fortune** **we'd make selling his diary to Ino... Just the material for her yaoi fantasies"** now Sakura was laughing loudly as she leaned over almost having a spasm. Controlling her laughter Sakura stood

_"Gah! I should be trying to escape not laughing over Ino's obsession with yaoi porn"_ Sakura kicked at her self for letting such stupid things distract her.

"Some kunoichi I am" she grumbled making her way around the huge complex looking for a door. "_Letting myself get captured... By a stupid blonde... Letting him have his way with me without putting on a decent fight and worse... Giving in to him!"_ Sakura blushed hard as her memories drifted to the night before, a wave of heat coursed through her body as she remembered the very attractive blonde, as he was on top her... Naked... His chest was hard and yet soft as silk and he had the most handsome face she could remember _"Gah!! Why am I thinking of him... He's not that hot"_

**"Is too" inner Sakura crossed her arms."**

_"Shut up... And go away" _Sakura imagined her inner turning to stone as she gave her a well placed chakra punch crumbling the statue to bits, sweeping the stone crumbs under the rug with a content grin plastered on her face, inner Sakura mumbled something about 'violent people' and 'spending too much time near her demented teammates' as she carefully slipped into some dark corner of Sakura's mind to sulk at the evil behavior of her outer self. Sakura turned her mind back to the task at hand, locating what seemed to be the only other door in the room besides the one leading to the hall.

She made it across the room in seconds grasping the knob _"Don't be locked, don't locked"_ she repeated to herself as if her chant would make her wish come true turning the marble know she found the door to be unlocked.

_"No way"_ Sakura shook her head _"Something's wrong... It's too easy"_ Sakura looked around the room suspiciously "Hun" She let out the surprised noise upon eyeing a carefully folded, note leaning against the statue nearest to the door. Picking it up she eyed the thing as if it was going to blow up at any moment. "Stupid blonde doesn't use exploding tags" she said out loud but to herself.

**"Don't worry"** inner smirked **"why would he kill you? Leader said you'd be used right?"**

_"Hmm... You have a point"_ she thought to herself _"Might as well open it"_ Having made up her mind Sakura flipped the note open her eyes scanning the artistically beautiful yet manly print... Reading

'The explosive anklet around your leg will blow your foot off if you pass the door'

Sakura frowned _"Anklet? How the hell did I not notice that?"_

Sakura bent down to scrutinize her legs, when the hell had he put an anklet on her? How the hell hadn't she noticed, and where in God's name was the Damn thing?

_"Fuck! Where is it?"_ Sakura continued her curses as she ran her hand over her legs again. Not finding anything she cursed and removed her hands from her calves to reach for the note again.

She read, 'PS: The said 'anklet' is made of clay and invisible and it's under your skin. If you don't believe me stick your foot out the door'.

Sakura could almost hear the 'un' after reading the very explanatory postscript by the Akatsuki's one and only explosions master whom she had sweetly dubbed 'the stupid blonde'.

Cursing under her breath she moved to test what the note had said, sticking her right foot out the door, but as soon as her heel passed the door frame Sakura felt a jolt of pain course through her calf as she felt an incredible pressure around her ankle as if some invisible and thin iron cable were digging into her flesh. Sakura screamed in pain as blood burst from her ankle running down her feet and dripping onto the floor.

Sakura pulled her foot back with such force that sent her crashing to the floor, a stream of obscenities flying out of her mouth as she trying to stand. After a few pathetic tries of at lifting herself the medic nin's mind lit up like a light bulb had been turned on in her head

_"I'm a medic, I'll could just heal the damn thing"_ Sakura frowned at her own stupidity; it hadn't been the first slip up she had made ever since her capture.

**"You know why you're acting like a retarded genin?"** Her inner smirked at her

_"Hun?"_ Sakura hadn't stopped to think why she had been acting that way.

**"Because you're too busy drooling over the hot Akatsuki you had for dinner last night"**

"Hell no!" She said out loud.

"Such dirty words for such a pretty little kunoichi, that's not very lady like, hmm"

Sakura whipped her head around to face the said 'stupid blonde' she had been arguing with herself about.

"Hell no what? Hmm" he asked her calmly strolling over to her side. "Nothing" the pink haired woman grumbled

"Hmm" was her response as her Akatsuki captor bent to pick her up off the floor.

"Don't touch me you stupid blonde," Sakura yelled when his hands made contact with her leg in an attempt to lift from the floor. Deidara immediately diverted his hands from her legs to her neck, clasping them tightly around her neck roughly brining her to her feet to throw her against the wall.

Sakura hit the cream marble with a loud thud wincing from the pain of a now sore rib, but before she could react Deidara materialized before her eyes his hands found their way to her neck once more this time squeezing her air pipes, making her gasp as tried to breath.

With his other hand Deidara made a hand seal. A new wave of pain shot through her leg as more blood trickled down her feet from her freshly reopened wound. Sakura winched and muffled a scream in her throat, not satisfied Deidara formed the seal once more this time pressing his fingers tighter together.

Another wave, Sakura screamed as more blood shot from her wound. Satisfied Deidara loosened his grip on the kunoichi, but still her in his grasp. Sakura directed a death glare at the blonde Akatsuki, he responded her with a grin that was followed by his lips crashing on to hers. Sakura squirmed and tried to turn her head, which she found impossible due to Deidara's iron grip on her neck.

Deidara licked her lips asking for passage, which the pinkette promptly denied. Moving to plan B the Iwa nin latched his loose hand to her lower cheek giving it a tight squeeze, Sakura yelped and Deidara pushed his tongue passed her rosy lips as he imagined himself invading her lower lips in the same way, but with his tongue.

Feeling his erection waken he pressed the growing bulge against her hip moving to grind against her core. Sakura started to trash wildly, Deidara stopped her rebellious actions by squeezing her air passage, making her attempts to free herself come to a stop

"Let go," She pleaded.

"No, I don't think I will, yeah"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want, yeah?" He questioned to himself out loud, pressing his erection into her sex once more

"NO!" She stated.

"I want to hear you scream my name..." He whispered sensually into her ear "...Again"

"No" Sakura shook her head "Please don't"

Deidara removed his hands from her neck. Sakura carefully rubbed the sore spot, lifting her head to look at Deidara who wore his trademark smirk. There was silence as Deidara simply stared at the pink haired captive.

"You want to stop, yeah?" Sakura looked shocked. Besides her pleading she hadn't really expected him to stop (or really want him to stop) but had decided on fighting it, even if just for pride's sake as seeing even though she knew she enjoyed his touch she bluntly refused to admit to that... Ever! She'd rather die.

"Yes" she said in the best 'I-don't-want-you' voice she could muster

"How about we play a little game, yeah"

"Game?"

Now Sakura was really shocked this guy had to be completely crazy! First he tortures her over saying a bad word, really WTH? Who does that? And then he does the I'm-a-stupid-blonde-pervert act, and now he wants to play a game? That was too much craziness to add to Sakura crappy mood, she snapped.

"Play a game?" Sakura almost sneered, "You want to play a fucking game? What the fuck is your problem? Are you a fucking retard?"

Deidara's reaction to her 'little' outburst was at first to be shocked, but that emotion was quickly replaced by anger. Deidara already had a handful with his short fuse, even more with this pink-haired little demon irritating the hell out of him with her fucking constant cursing. For peaches sake, she cursed like Hidan. Yeah they'd get along just fine.

Damn he was pissed the only thing that could tick him off more than the pink-haired Konoha nin's attitude was the stoic Uchiha's presence; he hated the sharingan user more than anything in this world... Uchiha Itachi!

Sakura on the other hand was still in her 'snapped' state of mind to consider the growing danger she had placed herself in, and was becoming slightly amused by the irritated glow emanating from the blonde in front of her. And it could only get worse as she caught sight of his anger being displayed by his hands, as his kekkei genkai twitched, his hand mouths lips slightly opening and closing in a nervous tick which was growing as his mouth over did the twitch and bit the tip of his tongue.

And that was it! Sakura snapped once more, but this time it was with laughter. She held her stomach as she tried desperately to control herself, once more forgetting or ignoring the present growing danger in front of her materialized as a very, very, VERY pissed of S-class Iwa missing nin.

Taking hold of her neck once more Deidara brought her face close to his until their noses touched

"I almost feel like placing you in the hands of the Uchiha" he hissed at her.

"I just might want to take up on that offer" She spat back

Deidara smirked he obviously had no Idea of what she was saying, as flashes of the fate of the last kunoichi to have the displeasure of being captive of the Akatsuki's one and only Uchiha Itachi.

His anger not forgotten Deidara turned once more to the kunoichi, whose laughter seemed to have died down due to his fingers cutting of her air supply.

"Fine then, un" He said in an unusually cold voice. Moving his fingers from her neck to her arms pulling the kunoichi away from the wall, and in direction of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura hissed as her feet made contact with the floor when she instinctively tried to stop her fall.

Deidara had pushed her into the room in a rough way that caused her to lose her balance, catching herself Sakura spun around instantly her fist flew out in front of her, chakra obeying her orders went to her hand.

The look of surprise on Deidara's face was priceless as her petite fist made contact with his cheek, the chakra strength made sure to send the blonde strait across the room.

"What the fuck, yeah?" Deidara screamed out "Do you want to die or something? You bitch! Hmm"

Deidara emanated pure rage as his face twisted into what could only be described as 'killer madman'.

"It looks like you were the one who came close to death just now" Sakura smirked, giving a small chuckle.

It was then that Deidara noticed something; lifting his hand to his cheek he found it painfully swollen.

"You're going to heal that bitch"

"Make me" she spat back

"My pleasure, un" he smiled

Sakura remembered her leg _"Crap!"_

A hand seal later she was on the floor holding in a scream.

"Heal it bitch" he released the hand seal "…or it will get a lot worse, hmm"

In defeat Sakura reached out her hand and Deidara sat on the floor next to her as she began to heal him.

Admiring her work Sakura proudly stated (only to annoy the blonde)

"Your face looks nice."

"Yeah, even with a swollen cheek I'm prettier than you, hmm"

"And I'm stronger than you could hope to be" she shot back, **"Nice one"** inner smiled.

"Blow me, yeah"

Sakura looked at the blonde, as if she were considering doing just that, deciding to play his game, she responded with a mock question

"What's in it for me?"

Deidara's response to her teasing was latching his lips to hers. As Sakura for some reason immediately gave in kissing him back even more forcefully licking his bottom lip as a sign to deepen the kiss.

Deidara obliged pulling her to himself placing her on his lap then proceeding to press her against his already very hard erection, Sakura moaned in his mouth.

Breaking the kiss for air Sakura pushed the blonde to lay on the floor while bringing her lips to meet his once more, Deidara squirmed uneasy under the kunoichi, as she sat over his lower half legs to the side of his hips running her fingers through his long hair all the while attacking his lips in a passion she had not yet felt.

Deidara on the other hand was feeling extremely pleased with himself for bringing out such reactions from the kunoichi, which served only to reassure two things: one he was irresistible. Two he was a pervert (thought the second he wouldn't openly admit to just any one).

But as much as he was enjoying it all Deidara liked to be on top in all situations, this one being no exception.

Sakura wasn't really thinking out her actions and let a surprised yelp escaped her lips as the Akatsuki in one swift moment flipped her over taking over her superior position.

"I like to be on top, yeah"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi peoples

I'd like to say that when you review you make me happy and help me get past any writer's block I get on occasion, now itsn't that wonderful? How just a few words sharing your oppinion can make chapters come up a LOT faster!!! so the whole point is REVIEW!!!!!! or i'll turn emo and go sulk in a corner xD

Thanks to all the people who already reviewed... I will give you chocolate cake! Yay


	5. Interference

In Your Face – Chapter Five

Title: In Your Face

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura (a little Sakura &?)

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language. (cof cof)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!! If I did Deidara would have killed Sasuke and NOT himself (damn kishipower)

Chapter Five: Interference

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But as much as he was enjoying it all Deidara liked to be on top in all situations, this one being no exception.

Sakura wasn't really thinking out her actions and let a surprised yelp escaped her lips as the Akatsuki in one swift moment flipped her over taking over her superior position.

"I like to be on top, yeah"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving his hands under her (his) shirt his pale fingers slid along her stomach creating a path of goosebumps wherever they passed following a sure trail upwards until they rested under the soft curve of her breasts, his lip grazed her neck placing strategic kisses on all the right places.

Sakura was busy all the while working on a stubborn button in his pants her hands dipped under his cloak while she worked to remove the offending object.

Feeling her soft fingers fumbling around his pant line Deidara became suddenly confused as the kunoichi moved her hands away front his pants but his confusion turned to shocked as she flipped him over what was she doing? His answer came in the form of heat suddenly surrounding his member forcing small groans to escape his mouth, as the sweet sound passed his lips inner Sakura lifted her fingers in a victory sign** "Cha! We got the stupid-but-incredibly-hot-blonde"** she smiled

Her smile turned to a wide eye shocked expression as the blonde ran his finger through her hair till his hands were at the back of her skull and very expertly jerked her head in his direction forcing her to take more of him, and almost choke not as he cared, or noticed. He let out another groan; this had to be heaven... as Sakura continued with her slow torture making the blonde gasp slightly as the moans formed in his throat left his mouth in silence. And even though he couldn't really complain about the teasing Deidara wasn't known for his patience, pushing the girls head away from himself and pulling her to her feet and his lips to hers in a bruising kiss as he led her to the bed, ripping off what articles of her clothes that wouldn't come off immediately, while Sakura was pushing off his cloak and tugging at his mesh shirt. A low moan passed her rosy lips as Sakura felt something long and hard brush against her inner thigh... Sakura's mind was a complete blank as all she could think about was the very sexy, very naked man pressing himself against her. Deidara almost threw the naked woman on the bed in his rush not a second later he was on top of her pressing into her inner thigh as he slowly made his way to her entrance, stopping for a second before pressing his head to her folds, making a slow but sure way in...

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!"

Although Tobi was Yelling at the top of his voice nor Deidara or the kunoichi beneath him seem to have heard the masked Akatsuki's cries.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!" Tobi yelled as he energetically burst into his senpai's room only to freeze the second he did. He was shocked beyond his imagination when he walked into none other than a very naked Deidara snaked between the legs of a very attractive, and also equally naked pink-haired woman.

Deidara was also surprised as seeing he HAD heard Tobi but NEVER expected him to burst into his room the way he did and catch him in such an intimate moment... Tobi must die!

Sakura turned her head to the door at the same time as Deidara, she was too caught up to have noticed anything prior to Tobi's burst and her face developed a new shade of red as she saw not one, but three Akatsuki's standing in the doorway, mouths gaping at the promiscuous two on the bed.

"S-so-sorry, sorry s-sen-pai" Tobi stuttered he knew well what awaited him once his sempai left the room.

"Nice Deidara..." Kazuzu had a very evil smirk on his face.

"God damn it" Hidan cursed "Final when we find a virgin leaf kunoichi Deidara HAS to ruin it by deciding to become a man and fuck her?"

By now Deidara was too angry to remember the position he was in, or the fact he was naked. Lifting himself off the exposed kunoichi who still was doing her best to imitate a tomato Deidara sat up on the bed glaring at the Akatsuki trio who were STILL standing at his door.

"Get the fuck out of my bedroom!!" He yelled at the top of his voice; shoot them a death glare that would put Itachi to shame. Tobi amazing the wiser of the three (for now) proceeded to shove the other two out the door while still letting out several 'sorry Deidara-senpai' Kazuzu needn't be told twice before turning on his heels and Hidan was soon to follow after several 'this isn't over' and a stream of curses.

Deidara didn't budge from his spot on the bed still shooting kunais at the door with his eyes, Tobi MUST die!!! He kept repeating to himself while playing a video in his head of 101 different ways of killing Tobi slowly and painfully, and only remembered the kunoichi was still there moments later as she let out a small whimper. He turned to the still blushed pink-haired woman who was trying to cover herself up. "They won't come back, yeah," he muttered not really sure that what he said was true.

Sakura wasn't worried at the moment about the Akatsuki's barging in again. The problem was she had just realized what she was doing when they barged in was far worse than them barging in. She was about to have sex with the enemy AGAIN and not only she had also... Sakura stopped maybe if she didn't think about she could pretend it hadn't happened.**"Oh no you don't"** inner Sakura's timing was perfect. **"Don't you think I'll let go of this I'll remind you every day"** she said with a humph. _"Have I ever told you that you're evil?"_ Sakura asked back.

"Kunoichi" Sakura turned to look at the blonde who was sporting a very sour frown. She also noticed he hadn't made any move to cover his well toned muscles or... Forgetting her previous thought for a moment she let her eyes scan his entire naked form, inner Sakura openly gawking and making some very ahem... Dirty little comments about the blonde.

"Like what you see, hmm?" Deidara had gone back to wearing his trademark smirk. And before Sakura could answer he grabbed her good ankle to pull her closer to him and at the same time cause to fall from her sitting position. "Hey what are you doing?" She almost shrieked. But Deidara was already hovering over her, pushing her legs apart with his knee.

Leaning down he gave her a small kiss, "I hate kazuzu," he grumbled to himself. Crawling off her he moved about the room to collect the scattered clothes. The earlier intrusion had definitely killed the mood. Pulling his pants on Deidara went to look at himself in the mirror his hair was a mess, and he was too upset to even consider fixing it. OK so he did consider fixing it, but had still decided against it simply removing the hair tie letting his long blonde locks fall around his shoulders. Turning to face the bed he found the Sakura was still firmly plant to her spot, only clinging to the sheet she had pulled over herself as if her life depended on it.

Deidara smirked; she looked cute when she was still like an idiot talking to herself. Maybe one day he would tell that it was painfully obvious to any observant bystander that she would go numb while talking to herself… she really did look like an idiot, but it was cute.

Remembering he had people to kill Deidara threw his shirt on and left the room, making no sound but the soft click of the door closing. Sakura was yet to notice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi sat quietly with what seem like an impassive face, but if one could see under that swirly mask of his, the terror portrayed in his expression would be more than evident. Kazuzu took little note of this as he carefully scanned the room accessing how much all this would have cost, he frowned Deidara was a big spender something Kazuzu considered to be a sin.

Hidan took big steps as he paced about the room mumbling something about 'sacrifice' and 'fucking blonde idiot' his violet eyes had a tint of scarlet show his anger and frustration towards the Iwa nin.

With a scowl permanently stuck on his face Deidara walked in the living room stopping a few step from the marble center piece and giving his fellow Akatsuki members a homicidal look, and they gladly glared back at him, except for Tobi who was still too scared to move.

"Why are you here, hmm?" Deidara's tone matched the scowl on his face.

"Rendezvous" Kazuzu said not caring to explain further.

"In my house, un?" Deidara inwardly frowned, this could only get worse and it probably would.

"Leader ordered to rendezvous at the nearest location for all members involved. That would be here," he explained.

Deidara's inner frown was now a scowl. "Who else?" He asked though he didn't really want to hear the answer.

"Zetsu..." Kazuzu paused to prepare himself for the screaming and curses that would soon come. "Itachi and Kisame" he said bringing his hands to cover his ears in a flash, as he expected the short tempered clay master to lose said short temper at the mention of the Uchiha mass murderer and go about screaming his dissatisfaction

"Fuck no!" Deidara yelled at the top of his voice. "There's no fucking way I'm going to let that clan murderer here, in my fucking house!"

"Deidara"

"What?"

"Well fuck! I hate to burst your fucking happy bubble but you're also a clan murderer bitch." Hidan sneered not noticing he was the only one who found humor in his jokes.

"And I'd fucking kill them again" Deidara said in a lower tone but just as upset, "And Kami knows if leader let I'd fucking kill you too" he said with a scary smile.

Kazuzu shook his heads at the moronic two. "You do remember he's immortal Deidara?" Kazuzu said still shaking his head.

Deidara turned to Kazuzu never loosing his smirk, "I'm a explosion specialist zombie boy" Deidara chuckled at Hidan and Kazuzu's expression. "He's as good as dead if I blow him to bits" Deidara grinned like a maniac balling his fists together then opening them as if torn by the big bang, "But I'll tell you, you're sure to be fucking ugliest canvas I'll work on... But for you I'll make an exception" he smile grew until his whole face was covered in his silly grin.

Now if Deidara had a short temper Hidan wasn't far behind in any way. "Fuck you, you stupid blonde-" he was cut off- "That's my line" all Akatsuki's turned to look at the one pink- haired kunoichi who'd been naked under said 'stupid blonde' not 15 minutes ago. Only now fully clothed (even a little too clothed) standing in the door way, concealing a cowering Tobi behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews????????????????

so sorry for the long wait!!! I blame Chi-kun!!!


	6. Close Your Eyes

Title: In Your Face

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura (a little Sakura &?)

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language. (cof cof)

Disclaimer: Deidara is hot!! I mean... I do not own Naruto!

Chapter Six: Close Your Eyes

Now if Deidara had a short temper Hidan wasn't far behind in any way. "Fuck you, you stupid blonde-" he was cut off- "That's my line" all Akatsuki's turned to look at the one pink- haired kunoichi who'd been naked under said 'stupid blonde' not 15 minutes ago. Only now fully clothed (even a little too clothed) standing in the door way, concealing a cowering Tobi behind her.

Deidara's face went from a smirk to truly confused, one minute she hated him then she'd be all over him like a crazy dog in heat -not that he minded that part at all! - Then she'd shy away, and then she would go back to insulting him. She was more screwed up than Hidan and yet she'd had the nerve to call HIM crazy!!! Yeah right.

This was too much agitation with nothing or no one blowing up and the lively vein on Deidara's forehead twitched, he was sure it couldn't get any worse.

"Hello Itachi-san, Kisame-san" Tobi hollered from his new crouching position behind the kunoichi waving a shy hand at the Akatsuki arrivals.

Oh yeah, it could get worse. Fuck. Deidara's ever ready scowl stretched over his features until he looked like someone punched his face in. "I need to blow something up" he muttered under his breath, as he turned to beat a hasty retreat from the room before he started to pick a fight with the Uchiha and ended up blowing his own house to bits. But just as he thought he was free, Itachi, addressed him and by his name no less. Fuck! What did he want now?

"Deidara is this the kunoichi?" Itachi didn't spare him a glance as he spoke.

Great! He not only he HAD to talk to him; he also HAD to ask a stupid question. Moreover, about the matter at hand, give the idiot an answer or give him a Deidara answer. Was that even a question? This was Itachi after all, and Itachi had killed for much less before... The answer was obvious. "Nope that's my cousin from Iwa she's here on vacations," he said with a perfectly strait face.

"Ain't that incest?" A silver brow raised, a dancing sparkle in violet eyes was countered by a death glare. Fortunately for Hidan there was an odd chance that one day his quick tongue would get him killed. Of course he hadn't counted on the chance turning into confetti for the rest of eternity, courtesy of Deidara. He'd better watch out while near anything clay-related for a while, a long while.

Deidara on the other hand amazingly didn't tackle Hidan instantly and instead put on a calm expression to which everyone's jaw dropped. Most just didn't believe that was Deidara standing before them and Kisame opted for concluding that Deidara was on drugs. Kisame, most probably, wasn't too far from the truth.

Turning to face Hidan, the amazingly calm, yet short tempered Iwa nin lifted his hands, his thumb and index pointing in opposite directions. His other fingers curled into his palm as he joined his hands thumb to thumb and index to index forming the shape of a square he framed the silver-haired man's face, muttered something about a 'fucking ugly canvas' while cocking his head to the side.

"Tobi!" Deidara called out his partners name sharply, not caring to face the masked man as he spoke. Tobi flinched and ducked behind Sakura as he had before only now tightly hugging her waist. "Tobi!" Deidara called out again in a sharp yet still 'calm' voice, "Tobi what have we talked about you touching my things?" Deidara still wouldn't look at Tobi.

"'Things'?" A large vein on Sakura's equally large forehead came to life. "Thing my ass" inner Sakura crossed her arms and pouted, as outer Sakura opened her mouth to give Deidara a piece of her mind. But the Iwa nin was very well aware of his teasing words and though he meant it he wasn't about to let the audacious pink-haired kunoichi make him loose face in front of the Uchiha by yelling at him even if he did beat her to a bloody pulp the second she did. It would be easier, to just keep the damn girl's mouth shut. And in an instant reaction appeared by her side, and grabbing her by the arms proceeded to drag the kunoichi in the direction of his room. Sakura's ready protests died down to give way to her objection of being dragged by quote 'stupid blonde' though she refrained from saying it out loud seeing that his free hand had half formed the new-yet-well-known hand sign that she now nurtured profound hatred for. And so settled for trying to release herself from the blonde's grip while letting out unheard and unheeded 'let go' and 'stop it'.

The whole scene would have been slightly amusing had it not been creepy. As so only Hidan was laughing though it sounded more like girly giggles and as amusing as that was, the other Akatsuki's found it in their best interest to not have to spend the evening running from a scythe wielding immortal Jashin follower. All except for Itachi that is, he COULD laugh with no fear but first Uchiha's aren't afraid. And second, Uchiha's don't find anything amusing (ok so maybe they do but they don't show it ... Ever! And if they did no one would be stupid enough to point it out. Well except for Deidara that is, seeing, as he had no fear of Itachi's mangekyou because it can't affect him (not that anyone knows that). And anyways Deidara has no interest in talking to or about the Uchiha even if to gloat, he'd rather do something to upset him.

Sakura found herself being shoved into the room once more, damn blonde just loooved to shove her around didn't he? "Stay there and be a good girl hmm" Sakura glared at him while rubbing her sore wrists, "Bite me" she shot back.

Deidara smirked, why not? In one step he was by her side and sinking his milk white teeth into her delicate skin, causing it to break and a few drops of blood to surface. As much as that hurt like hell, Sakura held back a scream. And instead opted for yelling at the blonde to let her go. Said blonde on the other hand did in fact enjoy this more than he had planned on. The feeling sent his blood rushing to a certain place below his waist.

_"Hmm"_ Deidara remembered that he had been interrupted earlier that day. Interruptions really killed the mood and made Deidara crampy. Though this little ironic serendipity cheered him up a tad. _"Now to blow something up"_ he smiled to himself. Shutting and locking the door behind him, Deidara walk away from the room ignoring the kunoichi's yelling.

"Deidara sempai" Tobi looked up to his sempai, wondering what type of explosive he'd be tied to this time. Last time his sempai had been very creative, even for Deidara who was as creative as creative gets, really! Deidara on the other hand had been thinking something on the same line as Tobi, he had, after all, long been fighting the urge to blow Tobi up. Now he had an actual reason to do so, though it wasn't a valid reason for blowing someone up it was a reason nonetheless, a big step for Dei.

"Tobi get my clay bag and go wait for me outside before I decide to blow you up" Deidara said in his new calm/scary voice.

"Y-yes Deidara sempai" Tobi scampered off to find what his sempai had asked for before he became the clay master's new canvas.

Itachi who had been calmly observing all of this with great amusement (not that he would admit it, ever!) And was only slightly annoyed over Deidara 'insolence'.

Kisame had given up on musing over Deidara's new illegal substance consuming hobby, and was currently raiding the Iwa nin's sake supply. Lucky for Kisame Deidara had a good stock of sake.

Kisame drunk, that was one other thing that Itachi found to be amusing. Lucky for Kisame Itachi didn't find it honorable to blackmail people.

Sakura was starting to get a little worried, it had been about two days since the 'naked incident' and she had yet to see Deidara. She knew he was in the house but he hadn't come back to the room. And he'd left her there, only to receive meals from Tobi. Tobi wasn't much help as to inform her of what was going on or why she was confined to her room. The regular mini explosions she heard every now and then that were usually soon to be followed by stream of curses that were so loud she was sure it could be heard in Konoha, were her only clue as to what was going on. And that was; Deidara was mad, at her? Maybe, she couldn't tell. If he were she wouldn't be too surprised he did get mad over anything but it was usually more of a moment thing, at least with her. Either way it made her uneasy.

Boom!

Another loud explosion woke her from her reverie. Sakura rolled her eyes in anticipation of the curse parade she knew was soon to follow. -Silence- "Hmm, was Hidan out?" She wondered.

Hearing a small click, she turned to the door she had been expecting Tobi to come along and pick up her dishes, as it had been an hour almost since she'd finished her meal, and immediately raised a brow at the sight of the Akatsuki before her. The orange mask replaced by two of the clearest blue eyes she'd ever seen, and till now hadn't realized she actually sort of missed. Wait? What? Missed? Him? Not a chance in hell! –A/N suuuureeee!!-

"You enjoy staring at me?" The blonde gave her a 'Deidara' smirk.

Sakura frowned at him, "Arrogant ass"

Deidara took a few steps towards the bed where Sakura lay debating whether to get up and go to the other side of the room, or give in to being lazy and stay put despite what might happen. _"Well let's weigh out the options"_ Sakura started at herself. _"First, if I get up and go to the other side of the room I might avoid or delay anything the delusional blonde might be thinking. But on the other hand he might not be thinking anything at all, which brings me to choice number two that is stay here. Let's see say if I were to stay said delusional blonde could kiss me... Wait he's kissing me?"_

No soon had the pink-haired kunoichi realized this Deidara took the chance to push his tongue past her lips, and to her own horror not did she respond but she enjoyed it very much. Damn why did he have to be such a good kisser? Sakura inwardly groaned when he broke the kiss and pulled away but only to kiss her neck in the same delicious way.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked but barely above a whisper. Deidara said nothing as of yet and only continued his teasing on her neck while he moved to press his hard muscled chest to her soft breasts; their lower parts remained apart for the time being.

"Do you want me to stop, hmm?" He asked in a low voice that she found to be incredibly sexy. **"A voice to match the man"** her inner added with a giggle. Sakura glared at her inner, which ignored her.

"And if a say stop?" She inquired.

"I'll stop, yeah," he said in between kisses, knowing that wasn't entirely true.

"And if I say don't stop?" She hesitated wondering what the hell was she doing.

Deidara smirked.

Cliffy! Ok so I'm opening a poll

Lemon or no lemon?

If I get at least five votes in favor or against the lemon you'll get what you asked for. Otherwise I'll be choosing.

Review! I love you all reviews!!

Kisses, CrimsonKunoichi 


	7. Not What You'd Call Reality

Title: In Your Face

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura (a little Sakura &?)

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. T.T

Chapter Seven: Not What You'd Call Reality

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes

Sakura closed her eyes. Ah that smirk, was she really going to let him do that to her all over again? No, this time it was different. She had asked for it, she wanted it and she couldn't even try to deny it anymore and she didn't like that at all. _"Ok Sakura, you can have this one treat"_ she gave a sigh, talking to yourself is kind of stupid. Actually worse than talking to your perverted inner self, _"Just... Don't... Fall in love"_.

They kissed, and Sakura's petit toes curled around something she could only describe as a cloud. And though she'd never really touched a cloud she was still sure that the feeling had to be the same. The soft feel of moist cotton evanescing between your toes sending goose bumps all over. Their tongues had met and now found themselves intertwined in an intricate dance moving in harmony instead of their usual battle for dominance. Sakura's warm hands roamed and explored the few bits of exposed skin from her captor-now-become-lover (at least for the time being) him reacting to her slightest touch. Sliding her hands to meet the hem of his shinobi Capri's she fumbled with the string intertwining it between her fingers but not undoing the not, not yet. And as for her teasing it had not gone unnoticed and most surely would not un reciprocated. Deidara wasn't about to let her off this easy. Not a chance. His own hands crept up her shirt, fingers just barely grazing her peach soft skin making their way towards the place where her breath rose. But just as his hands grazed the soft curves of her breasts he removed them. Standing he ever slowly began to remove is clothes like if he had the world, blandly pretending to ignore the fact she was obviously gawking at him like an idiot. He liked it, very much.

Sitting next to her on the bed he leaned in to smell her hair, the soft scent enticing. "You know you drive me crazy" he said, while his arm circled around her waist, placing a timid kiss on her neck. "Liar" she whispered back in a short breath, bringing her hands to caress his arms. He took another breath and moved away. Standing he moved to the other side of the bed lifting the covers and lay down. "Join me," he said in a low voice.

Turning around in the bed she did just that, and leaning into his chest while their lips met in the softest kiss ever.

_"This will still be the end of me"_ Sakura couldn't help but think to herself. With the now ever agreeing inner Sakura.

Deidara immediately moved his hands under the covers to grope her ass, causing the kunoichi to jump in her place, Deidara hands wildly roaming places not even she usually touched was making her feel slightly uneasy, though at the same time she just loved the feeling she also felt the need to fight it.

"Stop" she said in a low whisper between kisses, not really meaning what she said, but still trying her best to do so. She thought he should go slower, maybe be a bit more romantic but she couldn't really expect much from him could she?

The longhaired blond very skillfully ignoring Sakura's half-hearted pleas continued his insistent groping and squeezing. The peach skin his hand grazed was completely driving him insane. His mind raced with not-so-pure thoughts of things he had full intention of doing.

"Deidara" Sakura whispered, "Please stop". She panted. The Akatsuki simply paused his heated kisses long enough to give her ass another firm squeeze, and stare deeply into her eyes for a few breathtaking moments, "Would you rather we sleep?" he asked in an innocent tone, with almost puppy eyes though they glinted with his intent.

Sakura tried hard but all her will power had abandoned her, not being able to (or wanting for that matter) she spoke nothing and leaned in for a kiss. **"Enjoy the good things in life"** Inner Sakura giggled, before returning her mind to the gutter.

Deidara let one of his hands slip behind her neck as he dug his lips into her neck sucking softly, the action earning small whimpers from the kunoichi. She shuddered in response and her eyes clamped shut as she could think of nothing but the way he made her feel. And was responded by her owns hands reaching out to him, her finger ran up his back then pulled him against her warm figure, the contact making him groan loudly.

Deidara flipped the kunoichi to lie on her back, and climbed on top of her, while pushing her legs apart and settling between them to close the distance between them. His hard erection rubbing the sensitive spot between hers legs. Sakura could feel a knot tightening in her stomach, Deidara had stop his attack on her neck and had now moved his hands under her panties his fingers reaching for the object of his desire. His eye never leaving hers, and even if she tried she couldn't make herself look away. A warm and sticky feeling that was growing upward, taking over her body and she was sure that could not be a good sign.

Her dainty little hands smoothed over his back onto his shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers burying into his silky blonde hair. His finger having reached their destination began to work their magic aided by his skillful hand tongue. A moan slipped past her lips, one of her hands moving to grip the material of his shirt. Deidara backed away slightly to look at her, smirking at her desperate expression.

"Enough" Deidara thought to himself, he would have her now. Loosing whatever clothes still dared stand between them, moving into position he pushed himself between her rosy lips letting out a small groan as he buried himself inside her. Not wanting in the least to control his need he began to restlessly pound into her, eyes still fixed on hers. And she would not look away, his blue eye was clouded with lust as she was sure her own were, as she moaned to the rhythm of their love-making.

Sakura didn't think it was possible to feel any better then she was feeling now that he was filling her up, she could feel her body stretch around him, and he would watch her every reaction to him, just as he had when he finally filled her. Deliberately he began to move slower he eased himself in and out bit by bit driving her insane, though his own sanity was also being menaced. As her body opened up willingly for him urging him deeper before the muscles inside clamped down around him, instantly fluttering and pulsing deep in her wet, molten heat. And Sakura couldn't help but make low inarticulate noises of pleasure, soft moans and whimpers that were barely audible but for Deidara's ears.

His strong legs pushing him into her his insane passion threatened to turn him into an animal and her, his prey. She murmured into his ear things he couldn't even try to understand, he was far gone, as was she, her green eyes hooded and heavy as she looked at him as if pleading for mercy. Mercy he had no intention of giving.

Deidara sat up slightly and moved one of his hands to reach down and coax one of her shapely legs over his hip, one of his palm mouth's pressing hot kisses over the back of her thigh where he held her. He was higher above her now, taking her in with an arrogant yet simple smile. And she loved it. She could barely take anymore, shutting her eyes she felt her body soar through the clouds... the same she'd felt sometime before… but this time they were much more than that, more than she'd ever imagined.

Deidara's eyes scanned over her naked body beneath him once more, god she was beautiful and the sight of his member invading her pink lips that belong to him alone and forever would was simply better than any explosive work of art could ever hope to be. And that was the one thing on his mind and he too began to soar, in the wake of the best orgasm he was sure a man had ever had.

* * *

Hello dear readers

I know you all hate me by now, and with good reason. I am sorry I took so long but I sorta didn't have any real inspiration and all. I've been working like 12 hours a day or so (not getting my daily 16 hours of sleep makes me cranky) been having some other minor problems and all.. anyways when I was finally able to write this (very small) chapter was due to some inspiration I had (sex) for the first time in about six (nine) months . Yes, I actually described in the best way possible what happened to me, though the son of a b&# isn't blonde or has blue eyes (I prefer dark yes neways) and was as I suggested before a son of a b# who doesn't give a damn about me or anyone else for that matter, but I don't really care (just a little) I'm 'with' someone else anyways so I hope he dies

Anyways thanks for reading, Reviewing and all. From the bottom of my heart thanks... and I will write a new chapter sooner... that's a promise

Please review!!


End file.
